


How to Fall in Love

by AlphaAbi



Series: Frozen things and Pretty wings [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Issues, Fangirls!Rogue&Kitty, Honeymoon, M/M, Multi, Same-Sex Marriage, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaAbi/pseuds/AlphaAbi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're finally getting married! Life is perfect for Bobby Drake and he wouldn't have it other way. Yet, somehow his life is turned upside down when an unexpected visitor arrives...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third in a series called 'Frozen Things and Pretty Wings' so if you could read them in order that would be great. 'Just don't want you to get confused! :)

Chapter one   
Warren was sitting in front of the TV, occasionally, turning to look at Bobby, who was sitting on the floor.   
"Okay, so..." Bobby was searching through piles of notes and tapping away at his laptop. "We have the date and venue... But we're still to decide the people who will be coming. I have a rough idea but... Warren? Warren, are you even listening?" Bobby asked, slightly aggravated  
"Huh?" Warren turned his attention to Bobby "People for what?"  
"Oh, my god..." Bobby muttered "Our Wedding!" He snapped  
"Oh, yeah, I remember about that thing!" Warren smirked, sarcastically  
"Well, who do you think should come?" Bobby stood up and sat beside Warren on the bed  
"Me, you, Kitty, Rogue, Pyro..." He thought for a moment "I guess, we could invite Xavier and Storm. Oh, and Remy and Piotr. Do you have any relatives who would come?"  
"My Mum and Dad would come; I doubt my brother would, though..." Bobby nodded and began to write down the names they had just listed. "Bridesmaids? Best man?"  
"Do we need Bridesmaids?" Warren asked "We don't have a bride?"  
"Oh... I wanted to be your bride..." Bobby put on a fake frown before laughing  
"Alright, what about Kitty and Rogue?" Warren smiled  
"Yeah, what about your best man?" Bobby asked   
"Remy?" Warren asked   
"Sounds fine," Bobby nodded and began to scribble something down on a piece of paper.   
"What about my Dad?" Warren asked  
"Yeah, what about him?" Bobby asked, hardly looking up as he wrote  
"Well, he does deserve to see his son get married, right?" Warren frowned, slightly  
"He doesn't deserve anything, but if you want him to come then we'll write an invite for him, too," Bobby smiled and held Warren's hand in his. But, if that stupid man upset his Warren again...


	2. Chapter two

Bobby and Warren finally finished writing the invitations and decided to give them out. First to be given their invites were Kitty and Rogue.  
Bobby knocked on their door, Warren standing behind him. Rogue answered the door.  
"Hey, what's up?" She smiled  
"Oh, just got something for you and Kitty..." Bobby smiled as he handed her two envelopes with the names Katherine Pryde and Marie (Rogue).  
"Oh, it's about time, sugar!" Rogue smiled and throw her arms around him  
"What?" Kitty raced to the door, dropping whatever she was doing. Rogue passed her an envelope. "Oh, my..." Kitty didn't finish her sentence but instead let out a squeal of delight. Warren and Bobby smiled at each other.   
Bobby and Warren went to give Pyro his invitation.  
"I'll put it under the door," Bobby told Warren before sliding the envelope beneath the door. As he and Warren began to leave, the door opened. They turned to be greeted by John Allerdyce. He lifted the letter and smiled.   
"I'll see you there," Pyro nodded and closed the door. Bobby and Warren nodded back and began to make their way through the corridors.   
They gave invitations to Remy, Piotr, Storm, Jean, Xavier, Logan, Scott and some of the other X-Men. Remy excepted place as Warren's best man and Kitty and Rogue couldn't wait to be Bridesmaids. Within about 24 hours they had already bought matching dresses. Bobby couldn't wait either.


	3. Chapter three

"So who's coming?" Bobby asked  
"Everyone, except..." Warren fell silent and instead of finishing his sentence gave Bobby a letter.  
Bobby took the letter out, quietly. It was already opened but the letter had been put back inside the envelope. Bobby began to read it aloud to himself.

Dear Warren,  
After receiving the invitation to your wedding, I would like to decline. As happy as I'm for you, I do not wish to be seen with those kind. I still congratulate you and wish you and Bobby a happy life however don't think I'd do well with those dangerous creatures.  
Yours sincerely,  
Your Father, Warren Worthington Jr.

Bobby bite his lip and looked up at Warren. He was good at concealing his emotions however Bobby could tell he was a bit upset.  
"Maybe it's for the best..." Bobby whispered. Warren nodded and Bobby pulled him into a hug. It lasted a little longer then Bobby had expected but he didn't mind. Bobby really didn't mind at all.


	4. Chapter four

Chapter four  
Only two months later, the wedding took place in a little hall in the middle of nowhere. The outside was surrounded by gardens of flowers and the pretty white walls were covered in ivy. A huge fountain lay just in front of the building. The inside was even grander. The ceiling was decorated with a golden swirls and carved patterns. In the other room, a table piled with food. The centre piece was an ice sculpture, in the shape of a beautiful angel. Bobby had spent weeks making it. However, the prettiest thing on the table had to be the cake. It had three tiers. The first was decorated with iced flowers. The next was covered in swirls of white and gold. On the very top tier were two people made of icing. One had sparkling wings and the other had icy blue eyes. Kitty and Rogue had made them together.  
Warren looked perfect. He was dressed smartly in a black suit and red tie. Bobby was similarly dressed except for a pale blue tie. Warren's hair was swept back and his bright eyes were shimmering. Bobby almost felt bad for not doing much to his hair. Only almost.   
The ceremony lasted for what felt like an eternity, or at least to Bobby it did. He stood facing Warren, too focused on the him to truly listen.  
"I do," Warren's words snapped Bobby back to reality  
"Do you Robert Louis Drake take Warren Kenneth Worthington III to be..."  
"I do!" Bobby interrupted, smiling.   
"Okay, then you may now kiss the... Uh, bride?"   
Bobby was nervous at first but Warren didn't hold back. As Bobby leaned in, Warren put his hands on Bobby's face and kissed him back. Bobby heard Kitty and Rogue squeal with delight in the background. He laughed. Oh, everything was just so great!


	5. Chapter five

Chapter five  
After the wedding, Bobby and Warren went back to the school. There was a big party there but Bobby decided to go up to their rooms early.  
"We're gonna leave now," Bobby told Kitty and Rogue  
"But you can't!" Kitty whined  
"Yeah! This is your party..." Rogue frowned. Bobby sighed with guilt.  
"But..." He turned to look at Warren. "Please..."  
Kitty and Rogue looked at each other and nodded  
"I get it, Sugar..." Rogue smirked "Go ahead," Kitty smiled  
Warren and Bobby made there way up to their room. They got out of there suits and pulled their ties off. Bobby made himself comfortable under the covers before Warren joined him. They snuggled up and fell asleep in each other's arm.  
After a while, Kitty, Rogue, Gambit, Piotr and Pyro were upstairs, slowly, opening Bobby and Warren's door.   
"Awwhh! Look at them!" Kitty yelped pointing at Bobby and Warren, who were fast asleep.  
"Awwhh! They're spooning each other!" Rogue squealed  
"Awwhh!" They chorused


	6. Chapter six

Chapter six  
"Okay, we have a present for you both," smiled Professor X. He pushed a little box in front of Bobby and Warren. "All of the students chipped in to help pay for it,"  
Bobby opened the box. Inside was a house key. He looked at Warren.  
"The house is only down the road really so you can still come and see us and..." Before Charles could finish his sentence Bobby hugged him.   
"Thank you so much!" Bobby smiled  
"Your welcome," Charles nodded "Kitty and Rogue chose the house,"  
Bobby nodded; he could have guessed. Warren was being awfully quiet. He turned to him. Warren was playing with something behind him.   
Stepping forward, Warren took Bobby's hand and placed two plane tickets in it.   
"What are these..."  
"They're for the Honey moon," Warren laughed  
"I forgot about that..." Bobby smiled. Warren wrapped his arm around Bobby's neck.   
"Where's it to?" Bobby asked  
"Check the tickets," Warren replied  
"Japan?" Bobby answered  
"Yeah, this nice place with a big hotel made out of an old temple-type thing. What do you think?"  
"Sounds wonderful!" Bobby held onto Warren a little tighter.


	7. Chapter seven

Chapter seven   
"We'll miss you!" Kitty smiled  
"I'm only going for a week!" Bobby laughed and gave Kitty, then Rogue, a hug. "I'll be back before you know it!"   
"Take care of him, Warren!" Rogue joked  
"No, really, he's only a baby!" Bobby's mother, Madeleine, smiled. She gave Bobby and hug and put her hand on Warren's shoulder.  
"Have fun!" Gambit snorted with laughter and Rogue gave him a shove.  
"Tell me when you get back," Bobby's mother smiled again "I want to see you guys as soon as possible!"  
"Will do, Mom..." Bobby looked away, embarrassed. Warren smiled and nuzzled at Bobby's neck, to make him follow him. Bobby waved off his friends and family.   
The airport was packed but Bobby didn't expect any less from an airport in New York. Him and Warren had some quick breakfast before leaving.   
The plane journey was long and tiresome. The first hour was fine. They talked and watch a film on the plane's TV screens. Soon enough, though, Bobby was bored and was beginning to feel tired. He had woken up early to make sure they would get to the airport on time. He ended up falling asleep on Warren's shoulder, which Warren found he quite liked.


	8. Chapter eight

Chapter eight   
Bobby had to admit, Warren had chosen the perfect place. After travelling from the airport to the hotel, Bobby realised just how beautiful it was here. Cherry blossom trees paved the pathways and tops of mountains were always hiding over the horizon.   
Once at the hotel, Warren dropped their bags off in their room. He told Bobby to follow him and they left to venture up a river bank. As they emerged through the trees, Bobby spotted a long boat with paddles waiting in the water, tied to a post on the land. A man was standing there too. Warren walked on ahead and told the man something in a hushed tone. The man nodded and whispered something back. Warren turned around.  
"Come on, Bobby," he smiled and climbed into the boat. Bobby followed him, still a little confused.   
Warren took control of both paddles and began to wade up stream. Bobby lay back and relaxed. He, lazily, shut his eyelids. Warren stopped paddling, after a while, and instead let the boat float up stream.   
"What do you think?" Warren asked  
"It very peaceful," Bobby smiled "It's beautiful..."  
"Sorta like you, then," Warren snorted, in a smug tone, Bobby was sure he hadn't heard before.  
"Don't be cheesy and cliché..." Bobby laughed back, a little taken back by the beautiful surroundings.  
"You wanna go back now, it's getting late?" Warren asked  
"Yeah, alright," Bobby nodded. He turned away to look at the sunset "Yeah, I guess it is getting a bit late," he added


	9. Chapter nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's gonna be a bit sexy, you've been warned! I tryed to keep it PG though and it's not too in-depth but I felt as though I owed you guys considering this is the 3rd book and so far Bobby's had no action!

Chapter nine  
Warren was tired after all the rowing, Bobby could tell. They got back to the hotel and made their way upstairs. Once inside the room, Warren shut the door and Bobby made his way to the window.  
"Nice view," Bobby smiled. Warren glanced up at Bobby.  
"Oh, yeah, great view..." He laughed, smugly, and walked up to Bobby. He wrapped his arms around Bobby's waist and nestled into his neck. Bobby blushed and stood up. Pushing Warren away, he lay down on the double bed, ignoring the other mutant.  
"Bobby..." Warren groaned and snuggled into Bobby's side  
"Warren, what are you..." Bobby was cut off by a needy kiss. Before either of them could deepen it, Warren pulled away and rolled on top of Bobby.  
"What do you want?" Bobby ran his fingers through Warren's hair. Warren practically purred and kissed him again, this time more gentle and loving. Bobby gripped onto Warren's shoulders. Warren undid his buttons and Bobby pushed his shirt off. Warren liked it when Bobby touched his wings. Bobby caressed the feathers and tops of his shoulder blades. Warren gasped and held onto Bobby tighter.  
"Hey," Bobby kissed Warren on the forehead. Warren smiled and wriggled in closer. Tickling, the inside of Warren's wings, Bobby watched as Warren spread them out to their incredible length of sixteen feet long from tip to tip. Warren rolled his head back and closed his eyes, before going in for another kiss. Bobby know this was going to be a long night but he didn't mind. He'd be enjoying himself after all.


	10. Chapter ten

Chapter ten   
Warren enjoyed the open air which he could soar through. Bobby enjoyed watching him fly. As Bobby walked alongside the river, Warren would flutter over the water, above the Lily pads, that were floating a top of the surface.   
Soon enough their honeymoon was over, and Bobby and Warren found themselves getting ready to go home. Bobby packed the bags, with Warren's help, and they left for the airport. They spent an hour waiting for the plane, which had been delayed. The flight was pleasant enough and Warren was very talkative today. He enjoyed chatting to Bobby, who was sure he would fall asleep on Warren as he was so tired.  
"Hey, look at the clouds," Warren smiled "Wouldn't it be great to be flying there them?"  
"I guess, but I wouldn't know," Bobby smirked  
"I guess not. Maybe I should take you up with me sometime," Warren nodded and nestled into Bobby again.   
"I'd like to see you try and fly from Japan to America," Bobby joked and Warren jabbed him in the ribs. Bobby yelped. Warren attempted to tickle him, which made Bobby squeal and try to push Warren away. Warren finally gave up and Bobby snuggled down. He had forgotten about trying to read and decided that he would sleep instead.  
When they arrived in New York, Bobby rang his mother and hailed a taxi. They got back home and waited for Bobby's family to come and welcome them back.


	11. Chapter eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I had to look it up to see what Bobby's brother was called! :) but the names of his parents are their names in the comics :)

Chapter eleven  
They didn't have to wait long. Bobby's mother arrived, with Bobby's brother and father. Warren had been sneaking about upstairs when they arrived. Bobby heard the someone knock on the door and went to let them in. He let them in, smiled and guide them into the living room. His mother, Madeleine, took a seat and his father, William, sat beside her. His brother, Ronny, stayed standing in the corner of the room. Bobby looked up at Ronny but wouldn't look back. Shaking it off, Bobby instead decided to go fetch Warren.  
"I'm just going to Warren; he's around here somewhere," Bobby forced a smiled. Madeleine smiled back and his father gave him a neutral look and nodded. Bobby didn't bother to see what Ronny did.  
"Warren," Bobby called as he made his way upstairs. Warren met him at the top.   
"Hey," Warren smiled  
"Hey, my parents are here," Bobby smiled back. Warren nodded and followed him downstairs.   
"I'm back!" Bobby announced as he stepped into the room.  
"Hello, Warren!" Madeleine smiled.  
"Hi, Mrs. Drake," Warren returned the happy greeting with a smile.   
"Oh, Warren, please, don't be formal. It's just Madeleine!" He liked Bobby's mother. His had died when he was young and he never really knew her. Maybe if he'd had a mother like that, family life would have been better.   
"So how have you guys been?" Bobby asked   
"Oh, good thanks, dear," Madeleine nodded "We've missed you since you've been at Xavier's school. But, if you're happy there that's all that matters,"   
"Yes, it has been strange without you," William agreed. Warren could tell Bobby's dad was still getting used to Mutants. He was always wary in front of them. However, Warren could tell he that wasn't because he was liked his father. He just wasn't use to them and wasn't sure. Although, he was nice enough.  
"Where are your wings, Angel?" Ronny snorted. Madeleine shot him a look of anger which he replied with an innocent shrug. It didn't fool Bobby; he knew he was trying to upset Warren.  
"They're under my shirt," Warren replied, continuing to smile   
"Why? Do you want to hide them and pretend you're not a mutant?" Ronny sneered but to no avail.  
"No, it's so people like you don't ask questions like that," Warren answered, making Ronny shut up. Warren heard Bobby chuckle into his ear. Warren smiled. There was a knock at the door.  
"Who would that be?" Warren asked Bobby, confused   
"Don't know, maybe Rogue or Kitty?" He shrugged and got up to let them in. As soon as the door opened, Warren heard a familiar voice.  
"Can I talk to my son, please?"


	12. Chapter twelve

Chapter twelve   
Warren recognised the voice, instantly. He stood up, and maybe if Bobby and their visitor hadn't gotten into the room so soon he would have legged it out the back door.  
"Warren..." His father appeared around the door.   
"Dad," Warren replied, rather coldly.   
"If I could speak to you..."   
"Of course, you can speak to me, if you hurry up," Warren interrupted  
"Okay," his father nodded "Look I know maybe I wasn't always there for you and that I should have but..."  
"Get to the point," Warren practically snarled. Bobby was surprised at Warren's suddenly change in personality. He would have found it hard to imagine Warren talking to his father like this back when they started dating.  
"Well, you see, I know you don't want to be cured but I have a deal to make with you," Mr. Worthington told his son  
"Cured? From what? Is Warren sick?" Madeleine asked, concerned  
"Well, kind of. He is a mutant, you see and..."  
"I see. Only, I also see that my son is also a mutant. But I do fail to see what is wrong with them. It doesn't threaten their health and it doesn't threaten anybody else's so why should they change?" Madeleine seemed furious. Bobby was a little taken back by his mother's behaviour but he wasn't going to stop her. After all, she was right.  
"Have you not seen that Magneto? Have you not seen his Brotherhood? Evil mutants. They must be stopped. All I want to do is help my Warren; I could help your Bobby, too," Warren's father replied  
"No, have not personal seen Magneto. I have only seen Bobby and Warren and their mutant friends. From what I see, they're all rather nice. I think it depends on the mutant you happen to meet. But, they could say the same about us humans; there have been plenty of horrible humans in history. As for curing my Bobby, I like him the way he is, thank you!" Madeleine was enraged at Warren's father's statement. She couldn't believe he would dare compare Bobby with someone of the likes of Magneto.  
"Well, that's your choice. When Bobby is evil and working with the Brotherhood, it wouldn't be my problem!" His father's voice was like venom and Warren had taken about enough snake bites.  
"Leave Bobby out of this!" He yelled "Make your point and leave! Hopefully, this time you won't come back!" Warren had his hands balled into fists; his blue eyes were like ice, cold and frosty.   
"Well, I thought maybe you'd like half of the business. You could own half of it and when I retire you could have it all," Warren's dad replied  
"Yes," Warren growled "And?"  
"Well, you could only do that when you're human. I don't want my company to get bad reputation..."  
"But what if Warren didn't take the cure? Wouldn't that be good for us mutants? It might even be good for the business, having a good mutant work for them. And, it would look good having Warren Worthington Jr.'s son take his place, right? Proving that mutants aren't all like Magneto and some own companies and can have jobs?" Bobby asked. He tried to stay on both of the Warrens' good sides, mainly because Warren's dad scared him.  
"I don't want to make mutants look good, you fool!" Warren's father snapped "I want to make it look as though you all ran to me for a cure for your illness so that you could all be normal again. Don't you miss being normal, Bobby?"  
"I said, leave him alone!" Warren roared. Finally, his father fell silent. But, it didn't last long as he was soon to try and guilt trip Warren into following in his footsteps.  
"But, Warren..." His father put on a fake smile "We're family..."  
Bobby had taken his eyes off of his family. He could now see a disgusted Madeleine, an obviously agitated William and a fairly amused Ronny. It was about time he stood up for Warren.  
"Get out of my house..." Bobby turned to face Warren's dad  
"Mr. Drake..."  
"It's Mr. Worthington," Bobby growled, angrily  
Warren's dad smirked, chuckling, as if he found it funny. "Of course..."


	13. Chapter thirteen

Chapter thirteen  
"What's so funny?" Warren asked, angrily  
"That fact that he thinks he's a Worthington," His father smirked "What's even funnier is that you, Warren, still think you're a Worthington. You should have taken the name Drake and left my family,"  
"Says the man who comes back into my life and asks me to take over his business!" Warren growled. Bobby could feel how upset Warren was getting.  
"Warren... Warren maybe we should talk..."  
"You want me to talk? About what? We've be talking for the past ten minutes, Bobby, what more is there to say?" Warren sighed  
"I know what you could say, for that idiot to get out!" William stood up and beside his wife, who nodded.  
"What gives you the right to tell me to leave!" Warren's dad snapped  
"They have the right to say that because they're my family and it's my house!" Warren yelled  
"Your family? Warren, I'm your father!"  
"Not anymore... Who am I kidding..." Warren laughed "You were never my father!" Warren's knuckles were white, where he'd held his fists so tightly. Lashing out in his anger, Warren swung his arm forward and punched his father in the nose.  
"Ow!" Warren yelped and grabbed his hand.  
"Are you alright, Warren?" Madeleine asked  
"Yeah, think I bruised my knuckles," Warren smiled  
"Get out!" Bobby shouted and Warren's dad, for the first time, did as he was told. Ronny closed the door which hit Warren's dad as he left. Bobby turned to Ronny and nodded.  
"Look, I'm not on your side," Ronny told him "I'm only ever on the side of the team that's winning,"  
"Then it's a good job Warren and I win everything," Bobby smirked, before joining Warren.  
"Are you sure your okay?" Bobby asked Warren  
"Never been better," he nodded before kissing Bobby on the forehead


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter fourteen  
Bobby found Warren at Xavier's school, in the gardens.  
"Hey, what are doing?" Bobby asked  
"Thinking," Warren replied  
"I don't think I like it when you think," Bobby laughed "What were you thinking about?"  
"Us. How far we've come," Warren smiled "My Dad might be horrible but if he hadn't been maybe I would have never met you. 'Cause I only came to this school to get away from him, so if I hadn't come here we wouldn't know each other,"  
Bobby smiled. "Yeah, I guess so," he nodded. Warren and Bobby sat on the grass, in the shade of a tree.  
"You know, Kitty and Rogue are watching us, right?" Bobby pointed to a bush, where the girls were unconvincingly hidden  
"Yeah. You know, Pyro's watching us too, right?" Warren looked up to a balcony at the back of the school, where Pyro was standing, not even trying to hide himself  
"You wanna given 'em what they came for?" Warren smirked  
"What do y..." Bobby was cut off by Warren's lips. He only kissed him for less then maybe ten seconds but to Bobby it felt far longer. He smiled up at Warren, all hazy eyed. Warren smiled back and fluttered his wings, before taking off. Bobby closed his eyes and tried to imagine how excited Kitty and Rogue were now.  
A voice shouting down at him interrupted his thoughts.  
"Next time, go for the tongue, instead!" Pyro yelled down from the balcony. Bobby smiled and throw a rock at him, which missed terribly. Pyro laughed and ran back inside.  
Warren watched from the room, smiling. For the first time in his life, everything was perfect. There was nothing wrong at all. Maybe the thought of his father but, really, all he had to do was forget about him, remember Bobby or something else instead. He had friends, like Kitty, Rogue and Pyro. He had a new family with Madeleine and William and even Ronny. And most importantly, he had Bobby and that, in itself, was all he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done! :) I was only ever going to write three of these but people actually read them, something I didn't think anyone would bother to do, so I might make a fourth one. I have a few ideas install, some drama to throw at poor Bobby and Warren. So if you're interested in a fourth book I'd be happy to write it, just let me know! :D  
> Update: I've written a fourth and finally book! :)


End file.
